Kingdom Hearts: Hands of Darkness
by dyyor
Summary: Three years after the downfalls of Xemnas and Organization XIII, the worlds have returned to their normal states and the Heartless haven’t shown up for months. A fanfic in the works! I do not own Kingdom Hearts by any means wishes he did xD


BU Kingdom Hearts: Hands of Darkness BU

**Kingdom Hearts: Hands of Darkness**

_**Three years after the downfalls of Xemnas and Organization XIII, the worlds have returned to their normal states and the Heartless haven't shown up for months. Sora, Riku, and Kairi have begun their lives on Destiny Islands anew and the sense of normalcy is refreshing.**_

_**But peace and normalcy can never last forever; the Darkness isn't so easily beaten. The time for the Heartless to strike back is swiftly approaching… **_

End of the World, a dark and dissolute plain of sorrows that could ever hold the creatures born from the very darkness that shrouds it. Off in the distant mountains lies the World Terminus, the dark portals used by the Heartless to attack unsuspecting victims and worlds. This world is the very image of a dying plain, nothing grows with life and everything living soon becomes dust.

At a fast pace a figure on a Heartless steed rushes a crossed the barren wasteland headed towards a giant, misshapen castle. The person wears a long black cloak that conceals his face and violently flutters in the wind.

When he arrived at the castle gates he dismounted and strode towards them. He took the last step and stopped in front of them; the stonework was faded and dull but still had some resemblance to some kind of creature. Suddenly the gates started moving and their coloring returned, a Thresholder. The man raised his hand to it; he was holding a piece of cloth with the Heartless insignia etched into it. The Heartless blankly stared at it and then looked at its other half, and then as if deciding on something it submissively opened up to let the man inside.

As he strode through the courtyard he passed by several statues of the larger Heartless; Darksides, Behemoths, and Guard Armors, he didn't even bother glancing at the 'Exiles'. When he got to the castle door he merely swiped his hand in front of it and it opened for him.

Once inside he continued down a long dark hallway and stopped at a large door laced with black gold. He turned the knob and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

The room was nearly pitch-black, save for a few blue flames at the end. But as he walked towards the lights several more candles began to burn in his wake, revealing more and more of the chamber. It was a vast stone room, surrounded by suits of twisted black armor and pillars. Now almost at the end of the chamber the man stopped; there were six others in the main room of the chamber, all wearing the same black cloaks.

"Glad you could make it, Awai." a taller one greeted, "I thought you wouldn't make it here in time and we would have to start with out you."

"Good to see you too, Kaji," Awai retorted, "and what is so urgent that you sent for me to rush here?"

"We found something interesting," one of the others spoke up, "It involves our King."

"What about him, Mizu? Last I checked he went and got himself killed by the Keybearer, not exactly the smartest King we ever had."

"Mind your tongue Awai!" another of the group shouted.

"Calm yourself, Kaze," Kaji ordered, "and you mind your place Awai."

"Humph," another scoffed, "I say we just forget this little union, it's clear we don't get along, why bother?"

"You should know as well as the rest of us that we have to stay together, Kurai" the second to last bluntly stated.

"Koudo is right, we have to rekindle our group for the sake of the Darkness" the last one responded.

"As Koudo and Chijin said, we must be a group again so we can select our new King." Kaji said, "And, as Mizu said, we have found something of rather importance and interest." Kaji held his metal gloved hand out to display an old black book.

The book didn't have a title, but instead had a symbol resembling the insignia Awai had used to enter the castle. "Where did you find that?" Awai asked, "More over, what is it for?"

"This book contains ancient intelligent Heartless rituals, one of which is what is used to choose the new King." Kurai explained. He reached up and took the book from Kaji, opened it to a marked page and read aloud, "'The Shadow Bladers are an invaluable asset to the Heartless Kingdom, for with out their expertise in the Darkness Arts a King would never exist. Although it is a burden summoning them, the ritual requires seven intelligent, Pure-breed Heartless, which are a rarity.

"'The Heartless conducting the ritual must recite an incantation to summon the Bladers, after they are summoned they will go to what ever world they are commanded and seek out the strongest fighter. After locating the fighter, all four of the Bladers must fight him until they are defeated. Once this is done the first being to pick up the Shadow Darts blade will be the new King.'"

Kurai closed the book after he finished the verse, "So we just chant the spell and these four 'Shadow Bladers' will appear to us and do as we say."

"That is absurd!" Awai winced as Chijin exclaimed, "How can we trust what some old dusty book says!? For all we know the chant will kill us and not summon anything!"

"Chijin," Mizu began, "we must try what ever it takes to get a new King. Even if we might die, at least we tried to bring the Darkness back to its former glory!"

"Let me see the book, Kurai." Awai requested, holding out his white armored hand. Kurai gave it to him grudgingly, Awai then proceeded to open the book at the same page and read aloud a new passage.

"'_Oh dark wielders, we call upon thee. We call you from the dark abyss, to inquire our new leader and master. Come forth, to us seven now! We call you to select our new King!_'" Awai closed it and set it down on a table, "Well, it sounds like it would be worth a try."

"Thank you for agreeing Awai, now, let's circle up and recite the spell." Kaji ordered

All seven of them circle around the table Awai had set the book on; each of them looked down and extended their right hands one over the other in the center above the book.

All seven chanted the spell, "_**Oh dark wielders, we call upon thee. We call you from the dark abyss, to inquire our new leader and master. Come forth, to us seven now! We call you to select our new King!**_"

A wave of dark power emitted from their hands and swept through the room, turning all of the flames green. The room was even brighter now, a distance from the cloaked people was a throne surrounded by four pillars. The throne was decorated black silver with the same emblem as the book above the seat; the throne was mainly covered in metallic thorns.

The four pillars began to radiate with dark energy, then all four began to lift into the ceiling. Behind each pillar was a black coffin of some kind, once they were completely uncovered the lids of each coffin burst open with a hiss.

Once the lids fell off there seemed to be nothing but darkness inside, suddenly all of the flames died; leaving the room pitch-black. But this blackness didn't last very long, after a few seconds the candles burst back to life as red flames; and with the light came the sight of four new Heartless.

Each Heartless was clad in a suit of black twisted, royal style armor, and at their sides were two identical blades. All four looked at the seven cloaked Heartless for several, awkward moments of silence, and then finally the four knights knelt down on one knee in unison.

"What are your orders Generals?" one of them, clearly the leader, rasped in request. The one that spoke had a third blade on the other side from the other two; Koudo was clearly staring at the third blade with unaccustomed interest.

"Uh-" Kaji stammered, what should they request? But seeing Kaji seeming dumbfounded, Mizu took over, "You four are to go to Twilight Town, we have received several reports of a Keyblade wielder hiding there. And your orders are: Exterminate him if possible."

"Understood, my Lady" the knight leader responded, and with their orders in activation the four knights disappeared in portals of Darkness.

"Those creatures," Kaji muttered, "are Shadow Bladers…?"

"It would seem so, so now we wait," Mizu answered, "we can keep an eye on them with the looking glass."

Mizu walked over to the far wall and pulled of a red silk curtain, revealing a large mirror. "_Mirror, mirror on the wall, show us the Shadow Bladers fall._" she chanted.

The glass of the mirror began to swirl and revealed a picture perfect image of the Shadow Bladers approach to Twilight Town.

To be continued…


End file.
